


Fever

by Odin2Fun



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Tim Drake is hurt and fever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: 其实不是送给任何人的，只是爬回了131.......顺便交党费以及满足一下自己的公路片情结。





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> 其实不是送给任何人的，只是爬回了131.......顺便交党费以及满足一下自己的公路片情结。

              

在车头撞上岩石那一刻，他对着呕吐袋干呕，直到所有胆汁都消失。Dick手掌的温暖干燥透过衬衫一路下滑，落在他的腰间。

"漱个口。"Dick的左手没有脱开方向盘，汽车熄火的闷响随着炎热塞满了狭小的座位。"你需要休息，闭上你的眼睛。"

"你睁着眼睛的时间和我一样长，别假装你不累。"Tim的眼睛盯着破碎的玻璃。边缘洒落透明坚硬的碎屑，堆在角落像是不化的雪。蜘蛛趴在我们的车窗上，他想，吉布森笔下的玻璃蜘蛛在我们车窗上大喊欢迎来到墨西哥。他们早该想到美墨边境贪婪的警察、数不尽的犯罪头目，不过很多事情早就没有"早该"了，这也是为什么他们现在开着八十年代的道奇，在沙漠里剪开运通卡芯片，放口音浓重的摇滚乐手在静电噪音里声嘶力竭。

汗水把Dick的头发稍揪成一绺，他展开卷成一团的地图，墨水糊掉了大块南部地区。

"你吐了。"

"是因为太久没休息。"Tim眯起烧红的眼睛，"再这么孤注一掷、漫无目的地逃下去，我们都会死。"

"停下来等哪个人把我们捆起来丢进仓库，然后和灰尘一起干渴而死吗，Timmy？"

"我的意思是换我开车。"

"换一个十六岁的男孩开车?你还记得布鲁斯留你和尚-保罗在蝙蝠洞那段时间吗，你开着红鸟差点被人抓到。"Dick展开一个疲惫的笑，看着男孩把头埋在手臂里，"我敢肯定你还没有拿到驾照。"

他重新发动车子，在三分钟的喑哑之后踹开车门。

"走吧。"

他搭起男孩，往他嘴里塞了一条融化的巧克力。  
  
  
  
  


干渴在口齿间蔓延，Dick的嘴唇干燥褪色，但是Tim——明显地发烧了——唇边泛着高温的潮红。

他们一无所有，也一无是处。Dick熟悉哥谭潮湿腐烂的空气，熟悉空中跃下瞬间膝盖的伸屈，那是本能的条件反射。但这些在异地他乡中全部都失去效力，他们的导师教过他们如何自救，但是那是 **自救** ，而他从来没有想过放开搭在他肩膀上的那只手。此刻他们在逃跑，在逃离身后的滚滚黄沙，在逃离那些混乱的过去。

"水。"

Dick低下头，看着Tim一本正经的脸，他的眼睛里挤满干渴的混乱。"意识。"他舔了舔嘴唇，舐到的除了空气和铁锈的味道之外只剩干燥。无边无际的干燥，"别睡，Tim."

他拖着他走，双手已经脱力。Tim鞋子陷在流沙里留下的痕迹被一片黄色填平，仿佛射向天空的子弹驱逐开飞鸟徒剩下一片空寂。现在好了，Dick，他默念着自己的名字。夕阳被不知道在何处的边缘吞掉一半，温度开始下降，他不知道是他还是Tim在发抖。他只知道记忆是他妈的帕里斯，为了死亡和遗忘而复仇。他的大脑被那些他怀念他痛恨的废料填满，马戏团合影背后那双蓝得让他心碎的蓝眼睛，前往巴黎前一晚飘出门廊的自我怀疑(他还记得自己在车前为他整理衣领)，他们短暂的决裂以及自己渴望前往同他一同寻找布鲁斯，但未曾坦言的那句话(即使当时他认为这是一场必输的征伐)。在他回忆将近结尾的地方，他意识到脑海中动词的过去式、进行时所有的条条框框已经被撕碎。

他抓住Tim的手腕，男孩在高烧中仍然选择给他一个保留微笑。

"Dick."他想阻止Tim，他想朝他大喊叫他住嘴，省下他的力气，因为他相信他能够也必然能男孩带出去。让他们彼此忘却罅隙，让一切重新开始，回到那个马戏团的夜晚，他会给他一个晚安吻，而不是一场遥远的空谈。但是他已经失声。"放下我。你能一个人走出去的。"

他麻木地甩开头，将男孩的后背靠在温暖逐渐消散的石块上。"别让我做个混蛋。如果把你丢在这里，你知道我会怎么想。"Dick粗糙开裂的指腹撩开Tim的刘海，留下黏稠的黑色。

"你还记得那个和我一起合影的夜晚吗，Tim?"Dick抓住他的脉搏，低沉稳定的跃动在手中，如同强心剂击中他，"闭上你的眼睛。想象。想象我为你演绎那场承诺中的表演。"

他再次拨开男孩的发，吻在男孩烧红的嘴唇上，感觉到男孩把他拉得更近，感觉到男孩的体温烧遍了他的全身。

Fin.


End file.
